Ruby
Ruby is a member of the Crystal Gems, and an orginally a Homeworld Gem soldier 5,750 years (and 8 months) ago. After accidentally fusing with Sapphire, the two fled in order to prevent Ruby from being shattered at the hands of Blue Diamond. She and Sapphire helped each other adapt to Earth. Ruby later joins the Crystal Gems. She made her official debut in "Jail Break". In "The Question", Ruby asks Sapphire to marry her and the two are engaged. They are later married in "Reunited". Appearance Ruby has bright scarlet skin, burgundy irises, and dark burgundy, square-shaped hair. She is slightly taller than Steven and has a thick build. She wears a maroon and brown tank top and a matching maroon headband tied around her hair. Her ensemble also includes mid-thigh burgundy shorts, and short, pointed maroon boots similar to Amethyst's. Her gemstone is located in the palm of her left hand and has a square facet. Before her and Sapphire's regenerations in "Jail Break", Ruby's top is similar to the one she wore as a Homeworld soldier. The top was black and maroon, the boots and shorts were brown, and she still had her maroon headband, as seen in "Three Gems and a Baby". In "The Answer", which flashes back to the Rebellion and shows Ruby when she was still a soldier for Homeworld, Ruby's outfit is similar to her current one, except she has a maroon belt, she does not have a headband, and there is more brown than maroon on her tank top. Personality According to Rebecca Sugar, Ruby "has no sense of what's going on around her" and "can only focus on one thing only at the expense of all things".Newsarama - New STEVEN UNIVERSE Episodes Beginning Of New Era For Show Says REBECCA SUGAR Lan Pitts, July 12, 2015 Q': "''I think we're almost out of time, so real quick if you were a Gem, what would you be and why?" '''A: "I would be a Ruby because, yeah, the way that she is sort of frantic and extremely neurotic, but also really excitable and Ruby is pretty based on me in that way. Ruby also has no sense of what's going on her around her laughs and she can only focus on one thing only at the expense of all things, which is how I function for better or for worse." Ruby mainly embodies Garnet's strength and courage, while Sapphire embodies Garnet's cool nature and calm under pressure. Ruby is extremely passionate and emotional. She is known to be very hot-headed and has violent ways of exhibiting her anger; this is best seen in "Keystone Motel", when she is infuriated to the point of using her thermokinesis and boiled the motel pool, even summoning her weapon at The Best Diner in the World. Despite her wild emotions, Ruby is still very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. She seems to put the welfare of Sapphire above all else, doing everything to find her and immediately made sure that Sapphire was well. When Garnet is extremely disturbed, Ruby also appears to show the most visible reaction in comparison to Sapphire. This is best demonstrated in "Keeping It Together" when Garnet's left eye began crying. After poofing the big Cluster prototype, Ruby and Sapphire start conversing with each other through their respective sides of Garnet, Ruby stating that the forced fusion experiments are Homeworld's retaliation against the Crystal Gems for their rebellion. While Sapphire shakily tries to calm themselves from this revelation, Ruby is clearly angered at the revelation of Homeworld's experiments and became hysterical. In "Gem Heist", Ruby shows animosity from the fact that Holly Blue Agate sees Blue Diamond as being merciful and starts to rant about its contradictions. When not angry, Ruby is a suave romantic, soft with words, and quite flirtatious towards Sapphire. When she channels her emotion on love rather than on rage, she can be affectionate and extremely caring, feeling the need to protect, and even cool down for those whom she truly loves. These moments of calm also bring out the playful tease inside her, which is for the most part trapped under her wild emotions. Ruby also places much value in trust and fusion, being absolutely outraged with Pearl when she learns she was tricked into fusing into Sardonyx. She appears to be a bad conversationalist, occasionally speaking in somewhat unintelligible mumbles, a trait which she carries onto Garnet. In "The Answer", it is seen that Ruby originally has very little sense of self-preservation or individuality, willing to take the blame for fusing with Sapphire and is content with her own inevitable destruction, arguing that there are "tons of her" in reference to the various identical Rubies found on Homeworld. She still possesses this to an extent as seen in "Jail Break" when she is only worried about Sapphire and said "Who cares?" when Sapphire asked if she is hurt. In "Hit the Diamond", she is calmer and collected in terms of her anger than she had been in the past, but she seemed to get really nervous when she did not know what to do. She is also seen to be bad at lying under pressure, giving the Rubies the idea to search the barn. Her romantic nature is also on full display when she spends most of the game flirting with Sapphire to the point it affects the Crystal Gems' chances of winning. It is only when Steven talks to her that she focuses on the game and pushes Sapphire to do the same. "Now We're Only Falling Apart" shows Ruby being the calm one after Garnet unfuses upon learning that Rose is Pink Diamond. She calmly pleads with a distraught Sapphire to talk about it, although she is left weeping after Sapphire warps away. She also showed enough forethought to write Sapphire a letter before leaving. "The Question" reveals her more spontaneous and adventurous side and highlights her desire to find her own purpose and individuality without Sapphire though she later revealed she was sad that Sapphire wasn't there to share experiences with. This led to Ruby proposing to Sapphire. "Reunited" shows a softer side to Ruby than has been seen before, as she is the one who wears a wedding dress and walks down the isle in the role as bride and is the first to state her vows. Though Ruby can't focus on what's going on around her, she is thoughtful and introspective as seen in "The Question" as well as being able to learn how to play the guitar in minutes. According to Garnet at the end of "Hit the Diamond", Ruby is smarter than the average Ruby. History Approximately 5,750 years ago, Ruby lived on Homeworld as a common foot soldier. Homeworld was attempting to create a new colony on Earth, which was overseen by Blue Diamond. She was part of the diplomatic team sent to stop Rose's Rebellion on Earth, as one of the three Rubies assigned to guard Sapphire, an aristocratic Gem with prophetic vision, adamant for destroying the uprising in its crib. When the rebels attacked, the three Rubies fought back, attempting to fulfill their jobs, only for two of them to be poofed by Rose Quartz and Pearl before turning to Sapphire. Before her imminent poofing, Sapphire thanked Ruby for her service, at which point Ruby realized Sapphire had already predicted this and that she knew her physical form would be destroyed. Unable to accept that she had failed in her mission of protecting her, Ruby tackled Sapphire to defend her from Pearl and caused them to accidentally form Garnet, changing the prophecy foretold by Sapphire. They immediately de-fused and were surrounded by an angry crowd. Furious that Ruby interfered with the outcome of the battle (and participating in an unsanctioned fusion with a member of her court), Blue Diamond ordered that she be shattered. However, Sapphire grabbed Ruby and jumped out of the Cloud Arena towards the Earth below, landing them softly with her levitation. Ruby was distraught that she was unable to protect Sapphire. When it began to rain, she carried Sapphire to a cave for shelter, where she saw Sapphire's single eye for the first time. The two talked about their experience and feelings being fused as Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire grew closer and eventually decided to fuse again. Garnet was found by Pearl and Rose shortly after forming. Upon being met with acceptance and not revulsion, she began to bombard Rose with questions about the events and circumstances that allowed her to become Garnet, as well as her own feelings about existing as a fusion. Rose told her to "never question this", and said that she was already the answer to all her questions—love. This would be the beginning of Ruby's existence as part of Garnet for the next few millennia, fighting the Gem Homeworld with the Crystal Gems to protect Earth. "The Return" Garnet is poofed by Jasper and as a result Ruby and Sapphire reform separately after being kept as prisoners on the Gem Warship with the other Gems. "Jail Break" Steven lets Ruby out of her cell and she immediately begins to look for Sapphire. Ruby only wants to find Sapphire and does not care about any other Gems on the ship like Lapis Lazuli. She listens to Sapphire's singing and heads in her direction. After Steven frees her, Ruby and Sapphire reunite in the center of the ship. They make sure they are both okay before fusing once more into Garnet. "Keeping It Together" Ruby and Sapphire converse while they are Garnet after they see the Cluster Gems. Ruby becomes enraged and Sapphire tries to calm her down. Garnet almost unfuses, but Ruby and Sapphire find peace once again. "Keystone Motel" Garnet unfuses because Ruby and Sapphire have a conflict over Pearl's deception in "Cry For Help". Ruby believes that Pearl tricking Garnet into forming Sardonyx is an unforgivable act, while Sapphire is more open to Pearl redeeming herself. Ruby storms out of the hotel room and paces outside to vent her frustration. Ruby's rage manifests in giving off intense heat (her rage burns the carpet and makes the pool temperature rise until it eventually evaporates, in contrast to Sapphires "freezing"). The next day, at The Best Diner in the World, Ruby angrily shakes their table. Sapphire says that she will cool down eventually, causing Ruby to summon her gauntlet and smash the table onto its side. Steven leaves the diner, upset, and Ruby and Sapphire follow him out to see what is wrong. After realizing the effect of their conflict has on Steven, they make up and re-fuse into Garnet. "Hit the Diamond" A Ruby squadron arrives at the Barn, leading Garnet to unfuse so Ruby can get them to leave. Ruby nervously sneaks over and blends in with the other Rubies. She gets information by asking what the plan is. After finding out they are looking for the leader of the Earth mission, whom Ruby believes is Peridot, she tells the others that she will search the Barn. Ruby returns to the others, who are hiding in the barn, very anxiously. Sapphire calms her down and helps her out by suggesting she go back and telling the other Rubies that the Barn is a human home. Steven goes with Ruby to prove that the Barn is nothing but a human facility. Ruby tries to get them to leave once more, but Doc orders the Rubies to double check the Barn. Steven compromises by saying the Rubies can search the barn if they beat the "humans" in a game of baseball. During the game, Ruby pretends to be an unskilled player so the Rubies can lose, and she also flirts with Sapphire, causing the latter to lose focus. At the end of the game, Ruby encourages Sapphire until she finally hits the ball and wins the game for the Humans. Out of pure joy and pride, Garnet is accidentally formed, blowing the Crystal Gems' cover. "Mindful Education" When Garnet is teaching Stevonnie how to stay fused under stress, Ruby is shown to get frustrated, but then have Sapphire comfort her, teaching Steven and Connie that they have to work together to stay together. "Three Gems and a Baby" Fourteen years ago, Garnet de-fuses to show Steven, who she believes is a kind of fusion, how to unfuse, but Ruby and Sapphire re-fuse once baby Steven begins to cry due to missing Garnet. "Gem Heist" Ruby goes along with Sapphire's plan to disguise themselves in order to enter Pink Diamond's Zoo undetected. Ruby pretends to be Sapphire's personal Ruby and is the one that holds Steven's hands behind his back when the Gems pretend he is an offering for the zoo. Ruby claims that she left the gravity engine on the Roaming Eye so that the Gems have time to try and open up the zoo door without being noticed. When Holly Blue Agate leaves the area after talking about how great Blue Diamond is, Ruby becomes outraged because Blue Diamond rejected fusion, which is essentially her and Sapphire's love. When trying to open the zoo door, Ruby screams wildly, runs on the door itself (which leaves burn marks) and scratches the door. "That Will Be All" Ruby continues traveling with Sapphire and Pearl after Steven is placed into the Zoo. Inside of the Rose Quartz Bubble Room, Ruby holds Sapphire's hand when she begins to freeze up in front of Blue Diamond. She fuses with Sapphire, later on, to stop Holly Blue Agate from harming Steven and Greg. "Now We're Only Falling Apart" Garnet unfuses into Ruby and Sapphire upon hearing the revelation that Rose Quartz was actually Pink Diamond. Sapphire, furious at Ruby for not knowing, leaves in a fit of rage. While Steven and Pearl chase after Sapphire, Ruby and Amethyst stay behind at the temple. Upon returning, Steven, Pearl, and Sapphire learn that Ruby had decided to run away and had left a note for Sapphire. "What's Your Problem?" Steven and Amethyst travel around Beach City in search of Ruby. They pass out missing flyers all around the city and soon find out that Ruby is with Greg on :Brooding Hill. "The Question" Ruby travels with Steven, Greg, and Amethyst in pursuit of becoming a cowboy, due to wanting to be free from being fused with Sapphire as Garnet. Amethyst shapeshifts into a horse so Ruby may ride her across the plains as she experiences her newfound independence. After everyone is asleep, Steven explains to Ruby that he saw how much fun she had, and apologizes to her for insisting she fuse with Sapphire. Ruby then replies that she was having fun, but deeply misses Sapphire and wishes she was there with them. The episode later ends with Ruby proposing to Sapphire, wanting their relationship to be different, instead of being together purely by choice alone. "Made of Honor" Ruby and Sapphire organize their wedding, practicing where and how it's going to be carried out, inviting many of the citizens of Beach City and the Gems. Sapphire mentions that she would like to have been able to invite old members of the Crystal Gems, who are now either shattered or corrupted and bubbled. That drives Steven to free Bismuth, who reunites with her fellow Gems and makes two rings for the couple (a bronze one for Ruby and a silver one for Sapphire). "Reunited" Before the wedding begins, Ruby tells Sapphire not to cheat on seeing her wedding dress. When the ceremony starts, Ruby dashes through the altar excitedly rather than walking. After the two say their vows, they exchange the rings Bismuth had made for them, and Steven pronounces them as Garnet. They begin to kiss, fusing again. "Together Alone" Ruby and Sapphire are forced to split in order to attend the Era 3 Ball, so Ruby attends with the other Rubies, and Sapphire with the Sapphires. However, when Steven accidentally fuses with Connie, much to the outrage of the Diamonds, the two fuse again, becoming Garnet and defending Steven. They are immediately poofed by Yellow Diamond's electrokinesis. Abilities Ruby possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Ruby seems to possess a higher degree of strength than most Gems, as she was able to shake the walls of her prison with a single punch, lift Sapphire with little effort in "Jail Break", and flip a diner booth table with relative ease in "Keystone Motel". Fusions * When fused with Sapphire, they form Garnet. * When fused with Pearl, they form Rhodonite. * When fused with Ice, they form Cinnabar. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form an unnamed fusion (formerly Iolite). * When fused with Steven Universe, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Kämmererite. * When fused with Ice and Sapphire, they form Auralite. * When fused with Sapphire and Pearl, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Sapphire and Amethyst, they form Sugilite. * When fused with Sapphire and Rose Quartz, they form Sunstone (formerly Roselite). * When fused with Sapphire and Padparadscha, they form Garnet. * When fused with Sapphire and Jasper, they form Bloodstone. * When fused with Sapphire and Peridot, they form Nadorite. * When fused with Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli, they form Tanzanite. * When fused with Sapphire and Steven Universe, they form Sunstone (formerly Roselite). * When fused with Sapphire and Topaz, they form Botryogen. * When fused with Sapphire and Cat's Eye Opal, they form Eulytine. * When fused with Sapphire, Ice, and Lapis Lazuli, they form Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst, they form Alexandrite. * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, and Ice, they form Sogdianite. * When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, and Ice, they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Sapphire, Heliodor, and Ice, they form Bastnäsite. * When fused with Sapphire, Padparadscha, and Rhodonite, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Ice, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, and Ice they form Rainbow Fluorite. * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper they form Kosmochlor. * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven Universe, they form Obsidian. * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose Quartz, they form Obsidian (formerly Mystic Quartz). * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Rose Quartz, and Ice, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven Universe, and Ice, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Heliodor, and Ice, they form Titanite. * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper, they form Botallackite. * When fused with Sapphire, "Eyeball", "Navy", "Army", "Leggy", and "Doc", they form Garnet. * When fused with Sapphire, Sapphire (eye gem), Sapphire (hand gem), Sapphire (sternum gem), Sapphire (navel gem), and Sapphire (arm gem), they form Garnet. * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Rose Quartz, Peridot, and Ice, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Rose Quartz, Peridot, and Bismuth, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Navy, Doc, Sapphire (arm gem), Sapphire (hand gem), Sapphire, Amethyst (forehead gem), Amethyst (leg gem), and Amethyst (back gem), they form Sugilite. * When fused with Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Peridot, Pearl, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Ice, Coral and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Peridot, Pearl, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Gauntlet Proficiency: Through sheer anger and feeling the need to release it through violence, Ruby can summon a gauntlethttps://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/625836207889494016 like Garnet's. Although only seen once, it is clear that Ruby possesses some knowledge of how to use it. * Musical Ability: Greg taught Ruby how to play the acoustic guitar in "The Question". Within ten minutes, Ruby was skilled enough to improvise a song about her current experiences. Unique Abilities * Thermokenisis: Ruby is able to increase her core temperature. This is shown in "Keystone Motel" when her body gets so hot that it begins burning the carpet of the motel room, and when she boils the pool to nothing but steam in a very short amount of time. It is also shown to relate to Ruby's temper because when she gets furious, she increases her temperature subconsciously. ** Pyrokinetic Touch: This ability allows Ruby to set fire to whatever she touches. This ability is often connected to her emotional state, as shown in "The Answer", where Ruby accidentally sets fire to the grass beneath her the minute she got flustered, and in "Keystone Motel" to the carpet when she became angry. The same occurred in "Reunited" when she excitedly walked down the stairs. In "The Question", she proved she can use her pyrokinetic touch at will and while in a neutral state of mind. ** Fire Dash: Ruby can move at high speed by forming a fireball around herself, as shown during "Reunited". * Heat Resistance: Ruby has not demonstrated this ability, but it was confirmed that the only reason Garnet can swim in lava is by Ruby. Relationships Sapphire Ruby and Sapphire have a romantic relationship, shown in "Jail Break", when she immediately panics when realizing that the two have been separated and becomes reckless trying to find her, trying to pass through the energy field (as hinted by the screams of pain heard at the beginning), running around without checking if Peridot and Jasper are around and loudly shouting for Sapphire whenever she stops singing. When she finds Sapphire, the two embrace and Sapphire kisses away Ruby's tears, showing their romantic relationship. Ruby cares strongly for Sapphire's well-being, as she expressed deep concern for possible injury. Garnet's dialogue in "Love Letters" implies that Ruby and Sapphire's relationship developed gradually over a period of time. "Keystone Motel" reveals that their relationship can be strained at times due to Sapphire's precognition, causing her to be preoccupied with the outcome of events, instead of the events as they happen. This puts her at odds with the passionate Ruby, who very much lives "at the moment". In this episode, Ruby was furious over Pearl's deception in "Cry for Help", but Sapphire was not because she had seen that in the future they would all get along again. This greatly irritated Ruby, as she felt that Sapphire was acting cold, uncaring, emotionless and distant. By the end of the episode, she sees how much the ordeal affected Sapphire and, realizing that being furious is helping nobody, apologized for her behavior. In "Hit the Diamond", the two unfused for a baseball game to protect Peridot. During the game, the two get distracted and start flirting, which causes them to almost lose. Steven tells the two to cut it out, which they begrudgingly do. When Sapphire states that all she wants to look at is Ruby, Ruby encourages Sapphire to focus on the ball, stating that she can look at her when she is running for home. When Sapphire gets a home run, she runs to hug Ruby and they accidentally fuse, despite being counter-intuitive to the plan of keeping Peridot and the Crystal Gems secret. After learning the truth about Rose Quartz in "A Single Pale Rose", Sapphire separates from Ruby in the following episode as she feels their relationship was built on lies. Ruby was hurt by Sapphire's outburst and went to Greg for comfort. In "The Question", she embraces the fact she is her own Gem for the first time and becomes a cowboy with Steven, Greg, and Amethyst. Ruby admits that while she did have fun, she thought of Sapphire the whole time, and decided to propose to her after being influenced by a page in a comic book shown to her by Steven. Ruby tells Sapphire that if they are married it will mean that for the first time they can form Garnet not because of someone else's influence, but because of their own choice, thus creating a brand-new context for Garnet and their relationship. The two are finally wed and are officially a married couple as of "Reunited". Steven Universe At first, Ruby seems distant towards Steven, only focusing on finding and forming Garnet with Sapphire as soon as possible. In reality, Ruby cares deeply for Steven, as hinted when she tries to tell him not to put his hand through the force field for his own safety and cried along with Sapphire when they rescued Steven from suffocating in space in "Bubbled". Garnet also says that both Ruby and Sapphire already love Steven when he asks if he made a good first impression. She is also upset by the fact that their plan of revealing themselves on Steven's birthday had failed, apparent when she says to Steven, "Great! This is just perfect!" and "Don't look at me!" In "Keystone Motel", she obliges in Steven's attempts to calm her down, and upon seeing how Steven was affected by her and Sapphire fighting, Ruby and Sapphire both felt very guilty and made up. In "Hit the Diamond" when Steven tells Ruby to "stop being cute" to focus on the game, Ruby does so, showing she respects Steven enough to listen to him. "The Question" shows Ruby's trust in Steven as a confidant during their prairie adventure when she tells Steven how much she still misses Sapphire and Steven inspires her to ask Sapphire to marry her. "Made of Honor" shows how much she values Steven's opinion as he helps plan her and Sapphire's wedding. Amethyst Amethyst is shown to not care that Ruby left, but would rather play video games with Steven. While searching for Ruby, she is shown to slack around and not focus on the task. But in the end, she expresses her feelings for Steven and helps him find Ruby. Afterward, in "The Question", she allows Ruby to ride on her back as a horse, stating that she still cares about her even when she's not Garnet. Pearl During "Keystone Motel", Ruby is greatly angered by Pearl's trickery regarding the Communication Hub. In the episode "Hit the Diamond", Pearl seems delighted to see Ruby and Sapphire when they unfuse from Garnet. In "Gem Heist", Ruby commands Pearl to open the door, and Pearl responds by asking what else she's good for. In "Now We're Only Falling Apart", Pearl apologizes to Ruby for the disappearance of Sapphire, meaning that she cares about Ruby's feelings even if she is not fused as Garnet. Cluster Gems Upon encountering the Cluster Gems, Ruby and Sapphire are both disturbed to the point of almost unfusing. While Ruby reacted with the most verbal anger and outrage at what Gem Homeworld had done to their fallen friends, it is Garnet's right eye that started crying, indicating that Ruby is especially saddened. Greg Not much is known about her relationship with Greg, but Greg, at least, knew that she and Sapphire were the fusion components of Garnet, and considering most humans are not close enough to her to know this knowledge, this, at least, shows he knows her rather well. Their friendship is further displayed in "The Question", where Ruby goes to Greg for company after she unfuses from Sapphire due to the revelation of Rose's true identity as Pink Diamond. Greg orders pizza for the two of them, and helps Ruby overcome her heartbreak. He also accompanies her on her adventure as a cowboy. Lapis Lazuli Not much is known of Ruby's specific opinion on Lapis Lazuli, however, if it is anything like Garnet's, she is rather indifferent about her and would possibly look at her as not much of an ally, but not much of an enemy either. Upon meeting her in "Jail Break", she says, "Oh, it's just you...", implying that she holds more of a negative attitude towards Lapis Lazuli. However, Ruby's view of Lapis seems to have changed in "Hit the Diamond", where they seem to be getting along, shown by Ruby offering Lapis a high five, which she accepts. This is probably because of her experiences of her through Garnet. Blue Diamond In "The Answer", Blue Diamond is outraged at Ruby and Sapphire for fusing. She states that Ruby will be "broken" before Sapphire runs off with Ruby. Her negative opinions on Blue Diamond are further confirmed in "Gem Heist" when Ruby struggles to keep her identity a secret due to Holly Blue Agate's compliments towards the "merciful" Blue Diamond. Ruby, later on, claims these compliments to be false, calling Blue Diamond a "shatterer", who yelled at Sapphire and accusing her of hating fusion and love. Trivia * When asked who would win in a fight between her and Pyrope, GemCrust said it would result in a tie.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159460733367/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength and anger. This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. * Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. ** Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand. * Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. * Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale, and vibrant colour. ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. Gemstone Gallery RubySapphireInterpretation.png|GemCrust's interpretation of Ruby and Sapphire, before they were canonically revealed. Ruby and Lapis Lazuli fusing.png|Ruby and Lapis Lazuli fusing. Tumblr oi393pCwOA1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Ruby with the other Gems that make up this Sugilite. Tumblr oqtwaj0Nuw1rxy3lqo2 1280.png|Ruby's size comparison with Rhodonite and Pearl. Tumblr inline nsfzyxxiSK1rqyg20 400.png|Ruby arguing with Ice while trying to fuse into Cinnabar. References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Rubies Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters